barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie Movies Wiki
'Welcome to Barbie Movies Wiki!' The Wiki contains spoilers for old and new Barbie movies. This is a English-language wiki about Barbie Movies that . The Barbie Movies Wiki aims to be an up-to-date source for information about Barbie films. Even though it can be assumed because of the Wiki's title, the Barbie Movies Wiki not only covers Barbie's direct-to-DVD movies, but also her roles in other movies, and her musicial stage shows and symphony performances based on her films. Before editing, read the Barbie Movies Wiki Policies. If you have any further queries, ask one of the administrators XTinkerBellx, Lorinna Sunshined and Fatimah Buzdar. Update: The Wiki has more features now! You can earn achievements, and you have an updated talk page. If you want to see your messages, click "See archived talk page". Barbie is a virtual actress who has starred in many movies for over ten years. She made her film debut in 1987 with Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World, and its sequel, Barbie and the Sensations: Rockin' Back to Earth. In 2001, Barbie starred in her first computer animated film, Barbie in the Nutcracker, and she was voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Sheridan voiced Barbie in most of the Barbie movies until Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale, where Diana Kaarina began voicing Barbie. Now, the Barbie movies are no longer based on fairytales, but they are fashion oriented and more modern. Barbie_Nutcracker_2001_Cover.png|link=Barbie in the Nutcracker Barbie as Rapunzel 2002 DVD.png|link=Barbie as Rapunzel Barbie_of_Swan_Lake.png|link=Barbie of Swan Lake Princesspauper.jpg|link=Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper Barbie fairytopia dvd cover.jpg|link=Barbie Fairytopia mermaidia.jpg|link=Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia magic of the rainbow.jpg|link=Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow BarbieMariposa.jpg|link=Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends Barbiemagicpegasus.jpg|link=Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus The-Barbie-Diaries.jpg|link=The Barbie Diaries 12dp.jpg|link=Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Barbie_as_The_Island_Princess.png|link=Barbie as The Island Princess Barbie_and_the_Diamond_castle.jpg|link=Barbie & The Diamond Castle Barbie_in_A_Christmas_Carol.jpg|link=Barbie in A Christmas Carol Barbie_Presents_Thumbelina.PNG|link=Barbie Presents Thumbelina Barbie_Three_Musketeers_DVD_Cover.png|link=Barbie and The Three Musketeers Barbie_in_A_Mermaid_tale.jpg|link=Barbie in A Mermaid Tale Barbie_A_Fashion_Fairytale.jpg|link=Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale Fairy-Secret-D-V-D-cover-barbie-movies-16677372-300-429.jpg|link=Barbie: A Fairy Secret Barbie-princess-prep-school-barbie-movies-19415428-462-659.jpg|link=Barbie: Princess Charm School Barbie A Perfect Christmas US DVD cover.png|link=Barbie: A Perfect Christmas Barbie Mermaid Tale 2 Cover.jpg|link=Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 Princess & Popstar DVD Cover.png|link=Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar To start a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create New Article A special shoutout to the users that have made over 100 edits! *BarbieRosella *RevLovejoy *Lewis Carroll *VioletDancer12 *Cynthia Selahblue *ToonCreator *Corinne D'Arcy Note: This does not include administrators. | Barbie in the Nutcracker | Barbie as Rapunzel | Barbie of Swan Lake | Barbie in The Princess and the Pauper | Barbie Fairytopia | Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia | Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow | Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends | Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus | Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses | The Barbie Diaries | Barbie as The Island Princess | Barbie in A Christmas Carol | Barbie & The Diamond Castle | Barbie Presents Thumbelina | Barbie and The Three Musketeers | Barbie in A Mermaid Tale | Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale | Barbie: A Fairy Secret | Barbie: Princess Charm School | Barbie: A Perfect Christmas | Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 The first Barbie film on Blu-ray will be released in 2013. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse